


weighed down with words, too over-dramatic

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, chie is a dumbass but what else is new, yukiko's laughing fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: Everything takes a moment to register, maybe a moment longer than it should. "Is that... for me?"Chie's eyes flit to the slightly crumpled letter in her hand, and though she tries to hastily hide it behind her back, her efforts are all for nothing. Yukiko has already seen it. Still, Chie hesitates, her cheeks flaring an incandescent red. "Maybe...?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of surprised this one came out so easily, considering i've never really written yukiko or chie before. but hey, i'm not complaining!! these two are cute & i think i've done them good here.
> 
> title is from "dance, dance" by fall out boy

Bento in hand, Yukiko takes quick, steady steps down the hallway. She had waited on the roof for fifteen minutes before deciding Chie was taking much too long for just a simple bathroom break. Clearly something had gone wrong (either that or she had gotten sidetracked; both were equally likely).

She brings herself to a halt in front of room 2-2, staring up at the sign for a moment before looking back to the door. Maybe Chie forgot something in the classroom. Or she found Yosuke in there and they started arguing. Or Yu could have just needed to talk to her about something and pulled her in for a quick chat. A chat that lasted ten minutes. Either way, it’s a place to start. She places a firm hand on the door and slides it open.

She hears Chie yelp before she actually sees anything. When she  _ does  _ see something, it’s Chie, half bent over Yukiko’s desk, a worn piece of paper clutched in her hands. Some kind of note, it looks like. Chie stares at her with wide, terrified eyes, looking like she’s been caught in the act of something abominable.

Yukiko blinks.

Everything takes a moment to register, maybe a moment longer than it should. "Is that... for me?"

Chie's eyes flit to the slightly crumpled letter in her hand, and though she tries to hastily hide it behind her back, her efforts are all for nothing. Yukiko has already seen it. Still, Chie hesitates, her cheeks flaring an incandescent red. "Maybe...?" Obviously that means yes, so Yukiko just stands in the doorway and waits for her to elaborate. “I… didn’t want you to see it…,” Chie explains, clearly struggling for words.

Now that hardly makes sense. “If you didn’t want me to see it, why would you put it in my desk?”

Chie sputters until even the tips of her ears are starting to turn pink. “I—I didn’t… Th-that’s not what I meant! I wanted you to  _ see  _ it, of course! I… I just didn’t want you to see me  _ with  _ it…” Oh. She should have just said that in the first place, then.

But there’s still so much about this situation that just doesn’t make sense. If Chie wanted to tell her something without anyone knowing, why not just wait until no one else was around? Or maybe this was supposed to be the beginning of some kind of note-passing during class, and Chie thought Yukiko would be angry with her if she caught her doing this. And sure, she’s never really been the type to do that, but for Chie she’d be willing to make an exception. There’s really no way to be sure though, at least not until she asks. She takes a careful stride into the room, making sure to slide the door shut behind her. “What’s wrong?”

“I-it’s just…,” Chie’s holding the note in front of her now, close to her chest, “th-this is so embarrassing, a-and I just… I didn’t want you to find out like this…”

_ “Find out what?”  _ Yukiko wants to ask, but it’s now that she realizes that it’s not a piece of paper Chie is holding, but an envelope, and that envelope is sealed with a bright red heart sticker.

Ah.

Chie must recognize the look on her face, because she pales for just a moment before continuing. “And oh god, you didn’t even realize until now, did you? Good going, Chie, as if this couldn’t get any worse…” Her lips turn upwards into a tiny, forced smile, and Yukiko can tell even before she speaks that she’s about to try and make light of all of this. “I-I’m really sorry about making you wait, by the way! I was going to drop the letter off and head right up, b-but then I dropped it in the sink and it got kind of wet, so I tried to hold it out the window and dry it in the wind, which  _ kinda  _ worked, but then I realized it smelled a little like sweat, p-probably because I’m so nervous…” She lets out a feeble laugh before at last falling into an uncomfortable silence. It lasts for only a few seconds before she opens her mouth again, desperate to explain her actions. “I wanted it to be anonymous… I-I wasn’t even sure if I would ever reveal myself, I… I guess I just kind of wanted to get it off of my chest. You probably would’ve thought it was one of those guys trying to do that dumb ‘Amagi Challenge’ and chickening out at the last second…”

“But I know it’s not a guy,” Yukiko offers, and the grin taking over her face is unstoppable. “It’s you.” And then the laughter is bubbling out of her, coming in bursts, her giddiness impossible to contain. It lasts just as long as it normally would, until she’s bent over, clutching her stomach full of butterflies and blinking away happy tears. But it’s so much more  _ freeing  _ than before, like a release of energy she’d tucked away for years and years, thinking it would never be let out.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

By the time she’s done Chie is gaping at her, looking more confused than hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Yukiko asks, shakily bringing herself to an upright standing position.

“B-because I thought you’d laugh!” Chie cries. “And you  _ did! _ ”

At this, Yukiko can’t help but let out another giggle. “I’m not laughing to make  _ fun  _ of you, Chie.” She makes her way across the room now, only stopping when she’s close enough to take one of Chie’s hands in her own. “I’m laughing because I’m  _ happy. _ ”

Chie’s blown-up eyes look as if they’re permanently frozen on their intertwined hand. “O-oh,” is all she says, Yukiko’s words having apparently rendered her speechless. If she was red before, that’s nothing compared to now. She looks like a little kid painted to play a tomato in a school play.

The thought sends her into another fit of giggles, and she can hear Chie let out a tired sigh before pulling her into a tight hug.


End file.
